¿Tsundere o Yandere?
by Yamio
Summary: La humanidad acaba de descubrir una nueva raza los Elfos que por siglos han vivido en paz han comenzado a ser esclavizados la magia que antes poseían se perdió con el paso de los siglos. En esta nueva realidad vive Aria una elfa de piel canela, su singular apariencia y odio hacia los humanos llama la atención de dos jóvenes humanos que serán capaces de todo por tenerla.


**_Hola quería presentarme_**

 ** _Podéis_** ** _llamarme Yamio_**

 ** _soy nueva en esto y no estoy muy convencida de hacerlo como es decido_**

 ** _por otro lado me apetecía aporta mis ideas para el disfrute de_** ** _todos_**

 ** _haré tres historias cada una con dos personajes de corazón de melón como protagonistas_**

 ** _los primero son Nathaniel y Castiel_**

 ** _La segunda serán Armin y Kenthin_**

 ** _La trecera Lysandro y Dimitry_**

 ** _La cuarta Vicktor y Leihg_**

 ** _todas tendrá el mismo nombre pero se diferente contenido_**

 ** _en esta ocasión trata de:_**

 _La humanidad acaba de descubrir una nueva raza los Elfos que por siglos han vivido en paz han comenzado a ser esclavizados la magia que antes poseían se perdió con el paso de los siglos. En esta nueva realidad vive Aria una elfa de piel canela ojos verdes y cabello plateado, su singular apariencia y su odio hacia los humanos llama la atención de dos jóvenes humanos que serán capaces de todo por tenerla._

 _ **disfruten la historia y asta el proximo capitulo**_

* * *

 _Capitulo 1_

Mi nombre es Aria y soy una Elfa, mi raza que por siglos había vivido en paz lejos de la codicia que desprende el ser humano, ha sido recientemente esclavizada, vendida como ganado y tratada como exóticas piezas de arte. Mi cabello es de un tono plateado, mis ojos son como dos esmeraldas y mi piel es de un color canela algo extraño entre los míos. Los Elfos más ancianos dicen que mi tono de piel es símbolo de la magia que una vez poseímos, la inmortalidad y eterna juventud… una magia que hace tiempo fue abandonada a causa de la paz que teníamos.

La caza diaria que sufrimos de parte de los humanos, nos ha comenzado a desgastar, las persecuciones por nuestro territorio son cada vez más duras pero a muchos nos calma el saber que conocemos mejor que nadie nuestra tierra, por otro lado la ayuda de las Hadas nos da fuerzas para buscar nuestro lugar en este nuevo mundo.

Nuestras armas anticuadas pero repletas de magia nos han dado una pequeña oportunidad para seguir viviendo, para poder ser libres pero el saber que muchos de los míos fueron arrancados de su patria para ir a un lugar extraño es algo que no puedo tolerar por más tiempo, tenemos que hacer algo por ello. Los líderes de nuestra gente han optado por reunirse con ciertos humanos que se han estado encargando de capturarnos, esclavistas elficos que no comprendo por qué aceptaron la absurda proposición de poder conocer a nuestros líderes.

-¡Pienso ir digas lo que digas!- le grite a mi padre cansada de escuchar sus negativas

-¡No han pedido tus servicios como escolta si no los míos!-replico frunciendo el ceño mientras cogía una jarra de cerveza

-esos orejas redonda no son fiables- comunique molesta mirando los ojos marones de mi padre que agito su castaña cabellera bastante irritado con su mano derecha después de dejar la jarra en la mesa

-¿Por qué eres tan testaruda?- murmuro agarrando nuevamente la jarra

-en algo tendríamos que parecernos- comente burlándome con una sonrisa picara en mi rostro

-maldita sea- suspiro agachando su cabeza, bebiendo un trago de cerveza poco después- no creo que esos comentarios sean adecuados en este momento- aclaro mirando la jarra melancólico

\- lose pero- con tristeza agarre mis manos recordando la primera vez que vi a un humano- no permitiré que te alejen de mi, mama no me lo perdonaría- dije con tristeza recordando lo sucedido en es primer encuentro con un orejas redondas

-tu madre no querría que odiases tanto a los humanos…

-tampoco aceptaría que fueses a ver a esos asesinos

-lo que sucedió fue...- antes de que dijera una palabra más para defender a esa maldita escoria me levanté del taburete que ocupaba a su lado

-mañana pienso ir – comente alejándome de mi padre en dirección a nuestra tienda sabiendo que sus ojos marones me observaban con tristeza

Conocía los sentimientos de mi madre aun así no podía perdonar lo ocurrido, como si de un fantasma se tratara el recuerdo me martirizaba cada noche, cada día que pasaba veía los ojos dorados del asesino de mi madre, las lagrimas, gritos y sangre que derramo, pero sobre todo aborrecía recordar mi cobardía en ese entonces pude haber hecho algo y aun así el miedo a la muerte paralizo mi cuerpo.

Cuando pensaba en el pasado siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, sería el muro entre esa raza maldita y la mía por ese motivo me atreví a pedir ayuda a las hadas que me enseñaban a leer las antiguas runas dispersas por todo nuestro territorio. Los dos años que llevaba aprendiendo me ayudaron a poder combatir a esos monstruos, manteniendo a todos los que podía a salvo…pero ¿Por qué ahora tenía que querer dialogar con nosotros?... la paz entre nuestras razas es imposibles, el mal que los humanos esparcieron ha hecho que muchos de los Elfos acudieran a los Oscuros, una tribu de elfos salvajes conocedores de ritos sangrientos, los cuales se llevan a cabo con magia negra.

La magia de este tipo es peligrosa si no eres descendiente de los portadores de vida, según los escritos que pude leer en la antigüedad eran sobre todo reyes que otorgaban con su magia la vida eterna a su pueblo… yo he descubierto que soy descendiente de estos, no necesito sangre de otros elfos para realizar magia que manipule las reglas de la vida, puedo controlar elementos dibujando los signos de estos en la palma de mi mano bueno en teoría, por el momento solo he conseguido controlar el viento a un así esto es un secreto que solo yo y mi Hada guardiana sabemos, ninguna de las dos está dispuesta a decir nada pues no queremos correr el riesgo a desatar una guerra entre los Oscuros y los demás clanes.

-Aria- una débil voz femenina resonó por la tienda

-¿Rosalya?-cuestione divisando una diminuta luz que se movía por la tienda

-espera- en un instante una luz cegadora envolvió la tienda haciéndome cerrar los ojos

-¡Te he dicho que cambies de tamaño fuera!-comete restregándome los ojos

-eso no importa… esto es importante- murmuro mal humorada

Cuando abrí los ojos vi a mi guardiana Rosalya un Hada alvina de ojos dorados y piel clara que me miraba con ilusión

-¿Qué ocurre?- murmure levantándome del suelo, colocándome enfrente suya poco después

-mira- comento abriendo la palma de su mano mostrándome un hermoso añillo para el meñique de plata que poseía la forma de un dragón

-pero…-sorprendida agarre el anillo- ¿Dónde lo encontraste?- pregunte comprobando que era el original

-no importa…

-donde estaba este podríamos encontrar la reliquia de aire o la de tierra…

-en ese lugar no había más, yo misma revise el lugar

-con esto podre aprender con más facilidad- al comentar eso me coloque el anillo en el dedo meñique de la mano izquierda

-mañana podrás aprender conjuros de tipo fuego- dijo con alegría lo que me hizo mirarla apenada pues ella desconocía mis planes para los próximos días

-los lideres van a tener una reunión con los orejas redondas- le comunique con seriedad intentando ocultar mi preocupación por lo que pudiera pasar

-eso quiere decir que dejaran de perseguiros…- comento entusiasmada

-¡No!...- grite asustando a rosa que me miro preocupada por mi reacción- los humanos están tramando algo, si hubieran querido la paz entre nuestras razas abrían tratado de dialogar con nosotros antes de asesinar y esclavizar a mujeres e hombres indefensos- dije molesta

No tarde en percatarme de la mirada de Rosalya, por lo que comencé a sentirme culpable pues ella no tenía la culpa de lo que los líderes de los clanes de elfos estaban por hacer era una decisión que tomaron por el bien del pueblo aunque muchos están en desacuerdo.

-lo siento-murmure apenada dándole la espalda poco después

-te comprendo, aunque da igual lo que diga iras ¿verdad?- cuestiono tocando con cariño mi hombro derecho

-si- murmure triste pensando que me separaría de ella

-bien…-percibí la luz cegadora de nuevo pero en esta ocasión no daño mis ojos- yo también iré- la escuche decir

-n…-sorprendida voltee para negarme pero Rosalya ya se había marchado

Esa noche me costó conciliar el sueño, mi mejor amiga había decidido seguirme por un camino peligroso, el cual yo todavía desconocía.


End file.
